beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Virgo ED145ES
Virgo ED145ES 'is a Stamina-type Beyblade that appears in ''Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was owned by Chao Xin and was later replaced with Poison Virgo ED145ES. Face Bolt: Virgo The Face Bolt depicts a woman's face with flames as hair. Under the face, the words "Virgo" can be read, but this is only present on the Takara Tomy version and Hasbro Metal Masters' Earth Virgo GB145BS. Metal Wheel: Virgo *'''Weight: 37 grams Virgo is one of the best original Pre-HWS system Stamina Wheels. It is almost completely round, and has two huge thick blades that provide excellent Defense. However, one huge drawback is the fact that the two blades have huge gaps that cause recoil and weakness. However, the blades on Virgo rest almost exactly on the base of the Wheel, causing less capabilities of an opponent using an Upper Attack, and the if parts such as Eternal Defense 145, and Rubber 145 are used, Virgo will almost never get struck under the Wheel. Spin Track: Eternal Defense 145 (ED145) ED145 features 3 “wings” which rotate freely around the Track. They are similar to thoses of WD145 and can expand from its normal size if it’s pulled outward. Because of their free-spinning nature, they can be used in Defensive customs, such as ''MF-H '' ''Earth Bull ED145WB '';however, the Defensive abilities of this part are not as effective as C145 when it comes to direct hits. The wings are hindered W/O the mechanism of a bearing, hence creating a force of friction between the wings and the track, in resulting less damage absorption. Furthermore, it is easy for a low attacker’s wheel to be caught between the wheel and ED145 (especially Flame), causing a lot of recoil. Its successor, TR145 does not have that problem. When used with AS/WD/EWD/ES/HF\S it can minimize recoil from almost any floor-scrape. This is the only feature that its successor, TR145 doesn’t have. Performance Tip: Eternal Sharp (ES) Eternal Sharp features a free-spinning Tip attached to a metal shaft which is held by the Performance Tip. The part was one of the most heavily anticipated parts in the Metal Fusion lineup, when first announced, but ES is actually a hugely disappointing part in terms of performance. Firstly, ES lacks a metal bearing, which would significantly reduce the friction between the free-spinning Tip and the rest of the Bottom. All of the best free-spinning Tips, notably Bearing Core, had NSK Shield bearings which allowed unhindered spin. Secondly, the tip shape of ES is not conducive to optimum Balance; the Sharp nature of the Bottom means it is easily destabilized. As all Sharp Tips do (Excluding AS), Eternal Sharp also has trouble regaining Balance, hence making this a poor choice for Stamina. That said, ES still remains superior to BS/MS/S/DS/EDS/D/SD/HF\S/PD as Stamina Bottoms. This bottom allows the user to tilt at extremely low angles without floor scrapes, however, it cannot regain its balance in this state unless it hits its opponent and having the impact bounce itself back up. If it is hit from behind when tilting like this, it has a 95% chance of being outspun unless used with ED145. For unknown reason(s), some users experience lots of movements from this tip, giving the Bey both Attack and Stamina. By using that movement/speed, it can weaken the impact if its is attacked by an Attack type. Its Stamina levels reign superior even to SD . As a Stamina bottom, It is outclassed by B:D, EWD, and AS due to more Stamina (B:D can spin over 7 mins if undisturbed, EWD combines the amazing Defense of WD while retaining ES's superior Stamina, AS is regains balance quickly and has equal Defense to EWD but with more height but not as much as ES). However, these bottoms do not provide the speed/movement/height ES provides. The height of ES can turn a 125 height-user to a 155 height. It is the opposite of the AS bottom. This is a good Performance Tip/bottom for beginners who would like to focus on Stamina. Gallery Virgovsstriker.png|Virgo battling Ray Striker D125CS. 155.jpg 233.jpg Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Types Category:4-Layer Beyblades Category:Metal System Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades